


Hello world

by kinumi



Series: Hello World [1]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: หากร่างกายคุณยังสามารถป่วยได้ แล้วทำไมใจของคุณจะป่วยไม่ได้ล่ะ?น่าเศร้าที่คนในสังคมยังไม่เข้าใจเรื่องนี้อย่างทั่วถึงประสบการณ์ชีวิตของแต่ละคนไม่เหมือนกัน ถ้าคุณไม่เจอแบบพวกเขา คุณคงไม่รู้หรอก...





	1. Intro

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Hello World  
Chapter : Intro  
Author : Kinumi.P  
Note : ด้วยความคิดว่าพี่ทอมคงน่ารักได้ทุกสถานการณ์ (ฮา) จะจบมั้ยนะ? จะแต่งจบได้มั้ยนะ??  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“สวัสดี ผมทอม”

ดวงตากลมโตสีเขียวจับจ้องที่คู่สนทนาอย่างใส่ใจ ใช่...มันคือความใส่ใจ ถ้าคุณได้ลองสบตากับเจ้าของดวงตาคู่นั้นคุณจะพบกับความใส่ใจอย่างเต็มขั้น แม้ว่าคุณกำลังเล่าเรื่องไร้สาระอย่างเช่นเผลอบีบครีมอาบน้ำแทนแชมพูสระผมในเช้าที่คุณยังตื่นไม่เต็มตาดี...

ทอมยังคงค้างรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า รวมไปถึงมือขวาที่ยังคงลอยค้างอยู่กลางอากาศ รอการสัมผัสทักทายตามมารยาทของเนื้อหาเรื่องการทักทายสมัยเรียนภาษาอังกฤษเกรด 1 ผมพยักพเยิดทางสายตาบอกให้อีกฝ่ายรีบจับมือทักทายกลับไปโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยคำพูดใดออกมาแม้แต่คำเดียว คนตัวสูงสุดในกลุ่มสนทนามองหน้าผมสลับกับคนที่ยังคงค้างมือกลางอากาศ ก่อนที่มือใหญ่จะยื่นออกมาจับมือทักทายตามหลักสากล (ผมเห็นตาของทอมเป็นประกายเชียวล่ะ)

 

“คริส...คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ”

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ คริส” ทอมฉีกยิ้มเสียจนเห็นริ้วรอยรอบดวงตาอย่างชัดเจน (ผมก็แอบเห็นอีกล่ะว่าทอมบีบมือของคริสไว้ด้วย) “ผมทอม”

“โอเค...ได้ทำความรู้จักเพื่อนใหม่แล้วนะ” ผมยิ้มให้กับคนข้างตัวเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่ทอมปล่อยมือคริส เขามองหน้าผมสลับกับเพื่อนใหม่ไปมาอย่างสนอกสนใจโดยที่ยังคงวาดยิ้มเสียจนเต็มแก้ม วันนี้ทอมก็ยังคงเป็นทอมที่ทำให้ผมสบายใจได้เหมือนเคย ผมเดินอ้อมหลังของทอมก่อนจับไหล่กว้างจนเต็มไม้เต็มมือพร้อมกับจับเขาหันหลังกลับไปทางเดียวกับที่เขาเดินมาก่อนหน้านี้ “ผมคิดว่าคุณมิเชลคงคิดถึงผู้ช่วยคนเก่งของเธอแล้วล่ะ ถึงเวลาที่คุณต้องกลับไปช่วยแล้ว ว่าอย่างนั้นไหม?”

“ใช่ งั้นผมไปก่อนนะ เบน” ทอมยิ้มให้ ผมยิ้มตอบ ก่อนที่รอยยิ้มจะถูกส่งไปให้เพื่อนใหม่ที่เพิ่งได้ทำความรู้จักกัน “แล้วเจอกันครับ คริส”

ผมมองแผ่นหลังคุ้นเคยเดินไปตามทางเดินยาว ก่อนทอมจะเลี้ยวซ้ายที่หัวมุมตึกหายลับสายตาไป ถึงตอนนั้นผมจึงย้ายสายตาของตนเองกลับมาที่คนตัวใหญ่เท่าฝาบ้าน “มีอะไรรึเปล่า?” สิ้นคำทักนั้นคริสรีบหันขวับมองผม คิ้วเลิกขึ้นสูงเหมือนไม่เข้าใจคำถาม ผมพลอยเลิกคิ้วตามเขาไปด้วยอีกคน

 

“ไม่เหมือนที่คิดไว้รึไง?” 

“ไม่...ซึ่งหมายถึง...ก็ใช่” คริสเอียงคอเล็กน้อยตอนพยายามจะขยายความประโยคตอบรับชวนสับสน “ฉันเตรียมใจมาเยอะว่าต้องเจอแบบอะไรที่ค่อนข้าง...แรงน่ะ แบบที่ต้องใช้กำลังจับขึง หรือไม่ก็ล่ามติดเตียง”

“นายจินตนาการงานอาสาสมัครของนายไว้แบบไหนกันแน่?” ผมหัวเราะกับความคิดของเขา ก่อนตบเข้ากลางแผ่นหลังอุดมด้วยกล้ามเนื้อเต็มแรงสองสามที นอกจากคริสจะไม่สะเทือนแล้ว ผมยังรู้สึกเจ็บฝ่ามือขึ้นมาแปร๊บเลยทีเดียวล่ะ

“แต่อย่างที่นายว่าก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่มี แต่มันจะดีกว่าถ้านายไม่ต้องใช้แรงไปกับเรื่องพวกนั้น เพราะมันเป็นสัญญาณที่ดีสำหรับการรักษา อ้อ...แต่ถ้าดูมีความสุขเกินไปนั่นก็น่าเป็นห่วงนะ”

 

“เอาเถอะ...ถึงนายจะผ่านความท้าทายมาเยอะ แต่เชื่อสิ...ความท้าทายในแบบของที่นี่ นายต้องไม่เคยเจอแน่นอน”

 

คริสพยักหน้าเข้าใจ ผมจึงตบแผ่นหลังเขาอีกที อา...ให้ตายสิ เจ็บมือชะมัด และเพราะผมคงแสดงออกทางสีหน้าอย่างชัดเจนว่าเจ็บ ไอ้รูปหล่อตาสีฟ้าถึงได้พูดกึ่งหัวเราะกึ่งเห็นใจว่าถ้ารู้ว่าเจ็บจะคอยตบหลังเขาทำไมหนักหนา ผมหัวเราะบอกว่าดีใจที่มีคนมาช่วย อย่างว่าล่ะ...คนของที่นี่ทำงานตัวเป็นเกลียวหัวเป็นน็อต รับมือกับเคสสารพัดแต่บุคคลากรช่างน้อยเหลือใจถ้าเทียบกับสัดส่วน พอได้ยินว่าเพื่อนบ้านสมัยประถมที่เพิ่งปลดประจำการจากกองทัพอยากทำงานอาสาสมัคร ผมจึงไม่ลังเลที่จะแนะนำแกมขอร้องให้เขามาเป็นอาสาสมัครในโรงพยาบาลที่ผมทำงานอยู่ เราสองคนเดินคุยกันไปเรื่อยๆ ส่วนใหญ่ก็เป็นรายละเอียดคร่าวๆ ของงานอาสาสมัครในโรงพยาบาล ก่อนที่ผมจะพาเขาไปฝากกับพยาบาลวอร์ดผู้ป่วยรวม แค่นี้ก็เรียกกำลังใจการทำงานของบรรดาพยาบาลสาวๆ และคนเคยสาวได้เป็นอย่างดี

อ้อ...สวัสดี อาจจะแนะนำตัวช้าไป ผมเบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ คนที่นี่จะเรียกผมว่าหมอเบน แน่นอน...ผมเป็นหมอผู้เชี่ยวชาญในด้านจิตเวชศาสตร์ สรุปง่ายๆ คือผมเป็นจิตแพทย์ แต่ถ้าให้สรุปง่ายกว่านั้น...ใช่ ผมทำงานในโรงพยาบาลจิตเวช (โรงพยาบาลบ้านั่นล่ะ แต่ผมว่ามันออกจะหยาบคายว่าไหม?)

หากร่างกายคุณยังสามารถป่วยได้ แล้วทำไมใจของคุณจะป่วยไม่ได้ล่ะ?

น่าเศร้าที่คนในสังคมยังไม่เข้าใจเรื่องนี้อย่างทั่วถึง เรียกคนไข้ของพวกผมว่าคนบ้าบ้างล่ะ ไม่มีใครอยากบ้าหรอกนะคุณ แต่ประสบการณ์ชีวิตของแต่ละคนไม่เหมือนกัน ถ้าคุณไม่เจอแบบพวกเขา คุณคงไม่รู้หรอก...

 

“เบน!” 

แหม...กำลังคิดอะไรเพลินๆ ดูสิว่าใครเรียกผม เสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดของล้อยางที่เสียดสีกับพื้นกระเบื้องภายในอาคารใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ ทอมนั่นเอง เขากำลังเข็นรถเข็นที่เต็มไปด้วยผ้าปูที่นอนกลิ่นหอมสะอาดถูกพับซ้อนกันอย่างเรียบร้อย 

“ผมกำลังจะเอาผ้าพวกนี้ไปส่งที่ห้อง คุณอยากเดินไปด้วยกันไหม?”  
“อยากสิ แต่น่าเสียดาย...ผมมีนัดตรวจ”

หางคิ้วที่ตกอยู่แล้วยิ่งลู่ลง ท่าทางผิดหวังเสียเต็มประดาทำให้ผมนึกเอ็นดูผู้ใหญ่ตัวสูงเกือบ 190 เซนติเมตรขึ้นมาจับใจ “วันนี้ผมอยู่เวร ไว้เจอกันตอนมื้อเย็นก็ได้นะ?”

เพียงเท่านี้ผมก็ได้ประกายในดวงตาของทอมกลับคืนมา “ตกลงเป็นช่วงมื้อเย็นนะครับ ผมจะได้ไม่ลืมเอาหนังสือมาคืนคุณด้วย”

“อ่านจบแล้วรึ? คุณนี่ยอดไปเลย”

ทอมหัวเราะเสียงอะเฮะเฮะ ท่าทางนุ่มนวลเป็นธรรมชาติเหล่านั้นทำให้ทอมเป็นขวัญใจของคนในโรงพยาบาล ผู้ชายตัวสูง หน้าตาสะอาดสะอ้านบุคลิกดี ยิ้มเก่ง อัธยาสัยดี ผมเคยได้ยินพวกพยาบาลคุยกันว่าแค่เห็นทอมก็รู้สึกเหมือนได้รับการเยียวยาแล้ว (ไม่ว่าอาชีพไหนๆ ก็ล้วนปรารถนาการถูกเยียวยานะคุณ)

ทอมอยู่มาก่อนที่ผมจะย้ายมาทำงานที่นี่เสียอีก ตอนเห็นเขาครั้งแรกผมก็นึกแปลกใจ แต่เมื่อได้พูดคุยได้ทำความรู้จักผมก็เป็นอีกคนที่ได้รับการเยียวยาจากทอมโดยไม่รู้เนื้อรู้ตัว (หัวเราะ)

แม้ว่าทอมเป็นอีกเคสที่ผมดูแลก็ตามที

 

ใช่ เขาเป็นคนไข้ของผมเอง

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- TBC -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ท่ามกลางความสับสน ผมยังคงปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายค้างมือและรอยยิ้มเก้อ  
> ที่ลังเลเป็นเพราะผมยังไม่แน่ใจว่าคนตรงหน้าใช่อย่างที่ผมคิดหรือไม่  
> แต่รอยยิ้มที่เจิดจ้าราวกับมีแสงพุ่งออกมากระแทกใส่นั่นทำให้ผมรับรู้ถึงโลกของความเป็นจริง

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Hello World  
Chapter : One  
Author : Kinumi.P  
Note : พี่ทอมผู้ละมุนละไมแบบไม่เกี่ยงสถานะค่ะ (ฮา)  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“สวัสดี ผมทอม”

ผมคิดว่าผมอาจจะกำลังฝันไป ดวงตาสีเทาเขียวจ้องมองมาที่ผม มันไม่ใช่การจ้องมองแบบหาเรื่องหรือเห็นแล้วรู้สึกว่าเสียมารยาทแต่อย่างใด มันคือความใส่ใจต่อคู่สนทนา ตามหลักการเป็นผู้พูดและผู้ฟังที่ดี

ท่ามกลางความสับสน ผมยังคงปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายค้างมือและรอยยิ้มเก้อ ที่ลังเลเป็นเพราะผมยังไม่แน่ใจว่าคนตรงหน้าใช่อย่างที่ผมคิดหรือไม่ แต่รอยยิ้มที่เจิดจ้าราวกับมีแสงพุ่งออกมากระแทกใส่นั่นทำให้ผมรับรู้ถึงโลกของความเป็นจริง จนกระทั่งหางตาเหลือบไปเห็นเพื่อนในชุดกาวน์ที่ส่งสายตาแบบที่ผมเห็นตัวอักษรผ่านดวงตาสีแปลกของเขา ‘รีบจับมือทักทายกลับซะสิ’

ผมจึงยื่นมือไปจับตอบ “คริส...คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ” 

การแนะนำตัวเป็นไปอย่างตะกุกตะกักเมื่อสัมผัสนั้นทำให้ผมรู้ว่าทอมตัวเย็นจนน่าตกใจ เขายังคงยิ้มกว้างให้ผมพร้อมทักทายตามแพทเทิร์นของการทำความรู้จัก โหนกแก้มถูกขยับยกสูงไปตามรอยยิ้ม ทอมเป็นผู้ชายยิ้มสวยและดูเป็นมิตร เป็นรอยยิ้มที่เห็นแล้วสบายใจ ในสถานที่แห่งนี้เขาเหมาะกับการอยู่ฝ่ายประชาสัมพันธ์ บุรุษพยาบาล หรือไม่ก็แพทย์ผู้รักษามากกว่า หากเสื้อผ้าที่เขาสวมใส่อยู่นั้นไม่ใช่ชุดผู้ป่วยของโรงพยาบาลบ้า (โรงพยาบาลบ้า + คนในชุดผู้ป่วย = คนบ้า) ขอโทษที่สมการของผมมันหยาบคาย แต่สมองผมมันสั่งการแบบนี้จริงๆ

ด้วยความที่เคยผ่านอะไรมามากมายจากประสบการณ์การเป็นทหารในกองทัพเรือ ถึงจะเป็นช่วงครู่เดียวแต่ผมอดไม่ได้ที่จะสำรวจคนตรงหน้าด้วยความเคยชิน สายพลาสติกที่คล้องข้อมือเป็นการยืนยันความจริงที่ว่าทอมเป็นผู้ป่วย ผมเผลอกลืนน้ำลายพร้อมกับปล่อยมือจากอีกฝ่าย จากนั้นผมรู้สึกเหมือนว่าเบนเดินมาจับไหล่ทอมจากด้านหลัง สองคนนั้นคุยอะไรกันผมไม่ค่อยมั่นใจ เพราะในหัวกำลังยุ่งวุ่นวายกับความทรงจำเมื่อสักครู่ สิ่งที่ปรากฏบนท้องแขนขาวซีดของทอมที่โผล่พ้นชายเสื้อผู้ป่วยตั้งแต่ข้อพับจนถึงข้อมือ เหมือนเครื่องยืนยันถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้คนตัวเย็นต้องมาอยู่ที่นี่ ผิวเนื้อนูนตัดกับสีผิวมากมายหลายสิบรอย ซึ่งในจำนวนนั้นมีอยู่หลายรอยที่ผมไม่กล้าจินตนาการถึงตอนที่บาดแผลยังสดใหม่หรือแม้แต่อุปกรณ์ที่เขาใช้ในการ...กรีดแขนตัวเองทั้งสองข้าง

 

“แล้วเจอกันครับ คริส”

ทอมยิ้มบางให้ผมก่อนเดินไปตามทางเดินยาวภายในอาคาร รูปร่างสูงโปร่งท่าทางกระฉับกระเฉง ถึงแม้เขาจะใส่สลีปเปอร์แต่กลับไม่มีเสียงลากรองเท้าสักนิด การลงน้ำหนักเท้าดูมั่นคง บุคลิกที่ผมได้เห็นจากข้างหลังนั้นทำให้เขาดูไม่เหมือนคนไข้จริงๆ หากใครสักคนจับเขาเปลี่ยนชุด (ขอเป็นเสื้อแขนยาวด้วย) แล้วให้เขาออกไปใช้ชีวิตข้างนอกตามปกติ เชื่อได้ว่าไม่มีใครสงสัยแน่นอนว่าทอมเป็นผู้ป่วยทางจิต อย่างน้อยก็มีผมคนหนึ่งล่ะ

 

“มีอะไรรึเปล่า?” คำถามของเบนเรียกสติให้ผมกลับไปสนใจที่เขา “ไม่เหมือนที่คิดไว้รึไง?”  
“ไม่...ซึ่งหมายถึง...ก็ใช่ ฉันเตรียมใจมาเยอะว่าต้องเจอแบบอะไรที่ค่อนข้าง...แรงน่ะ แบบที่ต้องใช้กำลังจับขึง หรือไม่ก็ล่ามติดเตียง”  
“นายจินตนาการงานอาสาสมัครของนายไว้แบบไหนกันแน่?”

 

ถึงเบนจะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงติดตลก แต่ผมคิดแบบนั้นจริงๆ ตอนที่เบนแนะนำให้ผมมาเป็นอาสาสมัครของโรงพยาบาลที่เขาทำงานอยู่ ผมรู้ว่าเบนทำงานแบบไหน ดังนั้นผมจึงจินตนาการวิธีการรับมือผู้ป่วยจิตเภทต่างๆ นาๆ ซึ่งแต่ละวิธีนั้นอาจมาจากการที่ผมดูหนังมากเกินไปก็เป็นได้ 

แต่ผมไม่เคยคิดว่าจะมีผู้ป่วยที่ดูสุขภาพจิตดีกว่าผมอย่างทอมอยู่ในที่แห่งนี้ด้วย หรือสมมุติว่าทอมเป็นผู้ป่วยจริง เขาน่าจะเป็นคนธรรมดาที่กำลังอยู่ในช่วงวิตกกังวลแล้วมาขอคำปรึกษามากกว่าจะเป็นผู้ป่วยอยู่ประจำโรงพยาบาลเสียด้วยซ้ำ (ผมพยายามลืมสิ่งที่ผมเห็นบนแขนของเขา)

ถึงแม้ทอมจะดูปกติมากแค่ไหน แต่การที่เขาเป็นผู้ป่วยของที่นี่คือความจริงที่ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

 

 

รู้ตัวอีกทีผมก็อยู่ที่นี่ร่วมสามเดือนแล้ว สามเดือนที่มีแต่ความท้าทายแบบที่ผมไม่เคยพบเจออย่างที่เบนได้บอกไว้ ผมอยู่ในส่วนของวอร์ดผู้ป่วยรวม หน้าที่ของผมคือดูแลเรื่องความเป็นอยู่ อาหารการกิน พาผู้ป่วยออกไปยืดเส้นยืดสายออกกำลังกาย ฟังดูก็เหมือนงานผู้ช่วยพยาบาลทั่วๆ ไป แต่เมื่อสมองของคนเราถูกสั่งการให้ตัดขาดจากเส้นแบ่งของกฎระเบียบสังคม หรือสำนึกพื้นฐานของมนุษย์ก็คือความปั่นป่วนดีๆ นั่นเอง ผู้ป่วยมีหลายประเภทตั้งแต่ว่าง่ายเหมือนเด็กน้อยสามสี่ขวบทั้งที่อายุอานามล้ำหน้าผมไปเกือบสองรอบ หรือประเภทรักความอิสระถึงขั้นนุ่งลมห่มฟ้าเดินเป็นชีเปลือยให้ต้องวิ่งไล่จับกัน (แถมดันวิ่งเร็วเสียจนน่าจับไปแข่งวิ่ง 100 เมตรให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด) บ้างก็เป็นผู้ป่วยจิตเภทเห็นภาพหลอนจับผู้ป่วยด้วยกันเป็นตัวประกันเอาถาดข้าวจี้คอ เรียกร้องให้ส่งยานอวกาศเพื่อแลกกับความปลอดภัยของตัวประกัน แต่คนที่นี่เขาเก่ง ใจเย็น ช่วยกันเกลี้ยกล่อมเจรจาจนผู้ร้ายยอมสงบแต่โดยดีแม้ไม่ได้ยานอวกาศก็ตาม ส่วนผมก็เก็บกวาดเศษอาหารที่กระจัดกระจายแบบนึกขำอยู่ในใจ

ว่ากันตามตรงผมเองก็มีความรู้สึกว่าพวกเขาไม่ได้แย่อะไร เพียงแค่ซื่อตรงกับความคิดความรู้สึกของตนเองในแบบที่ไม่มีสิ่งที่เรียกว่าสามัญสำนึกมาขวางกั้น หากใจเย็นๆ แล้วลองเฝ้ามอง คลุกคลีไปกับพวกเขา จะรู้ว่าความจริงแล้วพวกเขาน่ารักกว่าที่คิดเลยทีเดียว ส่วนเคสหนักพิเศษที่เป็นอันตรายกับผู้อื่นจะไม่ได้อยู่ในวอร์ดที่ผมทำงานอยู่ ดังนั้นผมจึงไม่มีโอกาสใกล้ชิดเหมือนอย่างเบนที่จะมีรอยฟันฝากมาตามแขนเป็นครั้งคราว ผมได้คำตอบจากพยาบาลว่าเบนโดนผู้ป่วยกัดตอนกำลังตรวจ (แบบนี้สิน่ากลัว...อันนี้ผมยอมรับ) นอกนั้นก็ถือว่าเป็นผู้ป่วยที่ดีในแบบของแต่ละคน

พูดถึงผู้ป่วยที่ดีสำหรับโรงพยาบาลแห่งนี้ชื่อที่จะมาเป็นอันดับหนึ่งก็คือ ทอม ใช่...ทอมตัวเย็นคนนั้นล่ะ ตอนแรกผมนึกว่าเขาเป็นขวัญใจเฉพาะแพทย์พยาบาลหรือป้าๆ นักการ แต่ที่ไหนได้เป็นขวัญใจแม้กระทั่งกับผู้ป่วยด้วยกัน ที่น่าขำคือผู้ป่วยส่วนใหญ่คิดว่าทอมเป็นหมอ ทั้งที่ทอมใส่ชุดผู้ป่วยเหมือนพวกเขาแท้ๆ แต่อย่างว่าล่ะบรรทัดฐานสังคมใช้ไม่ได้กับคนที่นี่ มันเป็นความแปลกประหลาดที่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกดี

 

ทอมเป็นผู้ป่วยพิเศษที่อยู่ในโรงพยาบาลมาหลายปี มีห้องพิเศษเป็นของตัวเอง ซึ่งปกติแล้วกรณีที่จะอยู่ห้องพิเศษหากไม่ใช่เพราะทางบ้านมีฐานะ ก็จะเป็นเคสหนักแบบที่อยู่ร่วมกับผู้ป่วยอื่นไม่ได้ (เหมือนเคสที่กัดแขนเบนนั่นล่ะ) แต่ทอมไม่มีลักษณะของผู้ป่วยเคสหนัก ดังนั้นจึงเหลือทางเลือกเดียวคือบ้านมีฐานะ ผมรู้เพราะเคยคุยกับพยาบาลรุ่นราวคราวป้าในวอร์ด ว่ากันว่าทางบ้านจะส่งเงินค่ารักษาและค่าดูแลจำนวนไม่น้อยให้กับทางโรงพยาบาลทุกเดือนชนิดที่ว่าไม่มีขาดตกบกพร่อง นอกเหนือจากนั้นก็ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าทอมเป็นใครมาจากไหน แต่เดาไปต่างๆ นาๆ ว่าทอมอาจจะเป็นลูกหลานของคนใหญ่คนโตที่ต้องการปกปิดเพื่อรักษาชื่อเสียงของวงศ์ตระกูล แต่เจ้าหน้าที่ที่นี่ก็ไม่คิดจะไปซักไซร้ไล่เลี่ยงเปิดหาความจริงแต่อย่างใด อนึ่งอาจเป็นนโยบายด้านสิทธิมนุษยชน เพราะถึงแม้จะบ้าอย่างไร แต่ผู้ป่วยเหล่านี้ก็คือ(หรือเคยเป็น)คนธรรมดาคนหนึ่ง ที่เข้ามารับการรักษาอาการป่วย เพื่อที่วันใดวันหนึ่งจะกลับไปยืนในสังคมอีกครั้ง ทอมก็เป็นหนึ่งในจำนวนนั้นเช่นเดียวกัน

แต่อดีตนั้นจะเป็นอย่างไรไม่สำคัญ ปัจจุบันทอมก็คือทอม เจอกันครั้งแรกเป็นแบบไหน สามเดือนผ่านไปก็ยังเป็นอย่างนั้น แต่กาลเวลาทำให้ผมได้รู้จักกับทอมมากยิ่งขึ้น 

ทอมชอบพูดคุยกับผู้อื่นพอๆ กับการพูดคุยกับหนังสือ  
ใช่...คุณอ่านไม่ผิดหรอก ทอมชอบคุยกับหนังสือ เขาไม่ได้แค่อ่าน แต่เขาคุยกับมันราวกับว่าหนังสือเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่สามารถพูดจาโต้ตอบกับเขาได้ ภายในห้องของทอมมีชั้นหนังสือที่เรียงรายไปด้วยหนังสือหลายประเภทจนเกือบเต็มชั้น ตั้งแต่วรรณกรรมคลาสสิกจนไปถึงนิทาน ผมเคยเห็นเขานั่งคุยกับหนังสือนิทานซินเดอเรลล่าในมือ เขาบอกกับซินเดอเรลล่าว่าให้เธออดทนกับการถูกแม่เลี้ยงใจร้ายและเหล่าพี่สาวกลั่นแกล้ง แล้วให้กำลังใจว่าสิ่งดีๆ จะต้องเกิดขึ้นกับเธอแน่นอน

‘นายคุยกับเธอรู้เรื่องด้วยรึ?’  
‘ครับ คุณอยากคุยกับเธอไหม?’

เจอคำพูดแบบนั้นผมได้แต่ยิ้มเจื่อน แต่ก็ยอมเออออทักทายหน้าหนังสือที่ทอมกางเอาไว้ แน่นอนว่าซินเดอเรลล่าคนน่ารักของทอมไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับมา (ลองตอบกลับมาได้สิ) แต่ถึงกระนั้นทอมกลับยิ้มกว้าง

‘เธอบอกว่าคุณเป็นผู้ชายที่น่ารักมาก’

ผมควรรู้สึกอย่างไรที่สาวเจ้าไม่ยอมบอกกับผมโดยตรง แต่เธอบอกกับทอม (หัวเราะ)

 

ทอมจะคอยเตือนคนป่วยอื่นๆ ให้กินยา แต่มักจะเอายาของตัวเองไปทิ้งอยู่เสมอ  
ทอมบอกว่าเขาไม่ได้ป่วย เขาปกติดีทุกอย่าง ดังนั้นเขาจึงไม่เห็นความจำเป็นที่จะต้องกินยา พยาบาลเล่าว่าถึงแม้จะแอบใส่ลงไปในอาหารแต่ทอมก็รู้ตัว พาลไม่กินอะไรเลยไปเสียดื้อๆ ที่ผ่านมาต้องให้บังคับขึ้นเสียงจนทอมต้องกินอย่างเสียไม่ได้และงอนพยาบาลกันไปพักใหญ่ แต่ไม่ถึงชั่วโมงดีก็กลับมาพูดคุยอย่างน่ารักน่าเอ็นดูเหมือนเดิม และจะกลับมางอนอีกครั้งเมื่อถึงเวลากินยา วนเวียนเป็นวงจรอย่างนี้อยู่หลายปี  
จนกระทั่งผมลองแกล้งหยอกว่าที่เขากำลังจะกินนั้นมันไม่ใช่ยา แต่เป็นขนม M&M ต่างหาก พอได้ยินแบบนั้นทอมจึงกินยาอย่างว่าง่ายก่อนจะทำหน้าเบ้เพราะรสชาติมันขมปี๋ 

‘ไม่ใช่ M&M นี่ครับ คุณหลอกผมรึ คริส’  
‘อ้าวจริงรึ? สงสัยฉันคงจะหยิบผิด’  
‘คุณหลอกผมจริงๆ ด้วย ต่อไปผมจะไม่ยอมหลงกลคุณแล้วล่ะ’

แต่พอถึงเวลากินยาอีกครั้งทอมยังคงกินยาด้วยความเข้าใจว่ามันเป็น M&M เหมือนเดิม และเชื่อสิจนกระทั่งตอนนี้มันก็ยังได้ผล

 

ส่วนชีวิตประจำของทอมนั้นหากไม่นั่งอ่าน(คุยกับ)หนังสือ ก็จะเดินร่อนไปร่อนมาอยู่ในตึกผู้ป่วย แวะทักทายคนนั้นทีคนโน้นที ใครเรียกให้ช่วยอะไรก็ไป โดยเฉพาะการไปรับผ้าปูเตียง ปลอกหมอนจากแผนกซักรีด ดูจะเป็นกิจกรรมที่ทอมชื่นชอบเป็นพิเศษ พอผมลองถามว่าทำไม ทอมตอบกลับพร้อมรอยยิ้มเหมือนทุกที 

 

‘เพราะมันดูหอมสะอาดกว่าเวลาที่มีกลีบกุหลาบครับ’  
‘กุหลาบรึ?’  
‘ครับ เวลาที่เตียงผมมีกลีบกุหลาบโปรยเต็มเตียง’

 

ตอนฟังครั้งแรกผมเข้าใจตามความหมายตามนั้น จนกระทั่งได้มีโอกาสเห็น ‘กลีบกุหลาบ’ ที่ทอมหมายถึง 

บนข้อมือของทอมมีบาดแผลเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว

นั่นทำให้ผมรู้สึกสงสารเขาขึ้นมาจับใจ

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- TBC -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เบนบอกว่าผมยังไม่หายดี ซึ่งผมไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาหมายถึงอะไร  
> เพราะผมคิดว่าผมเองสบายดี ถึงจะไม่เคยได้ออกไปจากที่นี่   
> แต่ผมก็มีเพื่อนเยอะแยะในสถานที่แห่งนี้

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Hello World   
Chapter : Two  
Author : Kinumi.P  
Note : งงในงง หลอนในหลอน แถมยังสั้นแสนสั้น  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

สวัสดี ผมทอม 

ส่วนนามสกุลอะไรผมไม่รู้ ผมรู้แค่ว่าผมคือทอม แค่ทอมเท่านั้น เพราะฉะนั้นคุณเรียกผมว่าทอมก็พอแล้ว (ยิ้ม) เพราะทุกคนที่นี่เรียกผมว่าทอมเหมือนกัน

ที่นี่คือที่ไหนน่ะรึ?   
ที่นี่ถูกเรียกว่า ‘โรงพยาบาล’ แต่ตั้งอยู่ที่ไหนนั้น...ผมเสียใจที่จะต้องตอบว่าผมเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน (หัวเราะ) เพราะผมไม่เคยได้ก้าวเท้าออกจากเขตของโรงพยาบาลสักครั้ง เบนบอกว่าผมยังไม่หายดี ซึ่งผมไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาหมายถึงอะไรเพราะผมคิดว่าผมเองสบายดี ถึงจะไม่เคยได้ออกไปจากที่นี่ แต่ผมก็มีเพื่อนเยอะแยะในสถานที่แห่งนี้   
เบนที่ชอบชวนผมคุยแล้วมีหนังสือใหม่ๆ มาให้ผมยืม คุณจอร์จ คุณสตีเฟ่น คุณอลิเซีย ประจำตึกที่ผมอยู่ คุณมิเชลห้องซักรีด คุณโยฮัน คุณมาเรียแผนกอาหาร คุณเรเชล คุณซาร่า คุณเอมิลี่ ที่ตึกรวม คุณคาร์ก คุณโชที่ผมมักจะเจอเวลาลงมาที่สวน ยังมีเด็กๆ ในแผนกเด็กที่ผมจะไปอ่านหนังสือนิทานให้ฟังด้วย รวมไปถึงคนอื่นๆ ที่ผมมีโอกาสได้พบเจอและพูดคุย อ้อ...ยังมีคริสอีกคน ที่ผมเพิ่งมีโอกาสได้เจอเขาเมื่อไม่นานมานี้

เอาเป็นว่าผมอยู่ที่นี่ผมมีความสุขดี

 

...ตรงไหน...  
...โลกนี้มันไม่น่าอยู่เลยสักนิด...  
...สิ้นหวัง หดหู่ น่ารำคาญ เฮงซวย...  
...อา พอกันที...  
...เบื่อแล้ว...

 

ผมตื่นขึ้นมาด้วยความรู้สึกที่ไม่สดชื่นเท่าไหร่ บนเตียงของผมมีกลีบกุหลาบโปรยอีกแล้ว เบนจะดุผมไหมนะ? เพราะครั้งสุดท้ายที่เตียงผมเป็นแบบนี้ ผมโดนเบนดุเสียยกใหญ่ ผมไม่เข้าใจว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น สงสัยเบนโกรธเพราะผมทำเตียงเลอะแน่เลย 

 

...นายจะถูกโกรธ ถูกทำโทษ...  
...ถ้านายทำอะไรสกปรกหรือผิดพลาด...  
...จำไม่ได้รึทอม ว่าเขาโกรธมากแค่ไหน...

 

จริงสินะ...นั่นสิ จริงด้วย ถ้าผมไม่ทำอะไรสักอย่าง ผมต้องโดนโกรธแน่ๆ ผมพยายามจะปัดมันออกแต่ก็ไม่ออก เพราะกุหลาบพวกนี้ติดอยู่บนเตียงผมแน่น ยิ่งผมขยับมือมากเท่าไหร่เหมือนกลีบกุหลาบพวกนี้จะมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ผมจะทำยังไงดี?

 

‘ทอม!!!’

 

‘คริส? คริสมาทำอะไรที่นี่น่ะ??’

ผมถาม แต่คริสไม่ตอบอะไรผมเลย เขาจับข้อมือผมไว้ มือของคริสใหญ่จนแทบจะกำรอบข้อมือผมด้วยซ้ำ คริสกดปุ่มบนหัวเตียง ไม่นานคุณอลิเซียก็เข้ามาด้วยสีหน้าตื่นตกใจไม่แพ้กัน พอผมถามอะไรก็ไม่มีใครตอบกลับมา สองคนนั้นจดจ่อกับมือของผม คุยกันแค่สองคน ผมได้ยินคุณอลิเซียบอกกับคริสว่าไม่ได้เป็นแบบนี้มานานแล้ว เธอเอาสำลีเย็นๆ เช็ดที่ข้อมือ มันแสบ ผมได้แต่นั่งเงียบและมองสำลีสีขาวที่กลายเป็นสีแดงช้าๆ คุณอลิเซียทำให้สีกุหลาบหายไป ก่อนที่เธอจะเอาผ้าขาวมาพันรอบแขนทั้งสองข้างของผมจนผมรู้สึกอึดอัดแต่มันก็อุ่นดี

‘ฉันจะไปตามหมอเบนมา เธออยู่ที่นี่กับทอมก่อนนะ’

 

คริสพาผมมานั่งบนโซฟายาวข้างหน้าต่าง เขามองบนเตียงผมด้วยสีหน้าไม่ค่อยสบายใจเท่าไรนัก คริสทำหน้าเหมือนคนจะร้องไห้ นั่นยิ่งทำให้ผมรู้สึกแย่ ผมทำให้เขาผิดหวัง ผมทำให้ใครต่อใครผิดหวังอยู่ตลอด ถึงจะไม่รู้ว่าใครต่อใครที่ว่าเป็นใครก็ตาม

 

‘เพราะผมทำเตียงเลอะใช่ไหม ผมขอโทษ ผมไม่ตั้งใจ ผมไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าทำไมมันถึงเป็นแบบนี้’  
‘ฉันไม่ได้โกรธ’  
‘แต่คริสทำหน้าเหมือนเบน...ตอนที่เบนเห็น เบนก็ทำหน้าแบบนี้เหมือนกันครับ เบนคงโกรธที่ผมทำเตียงเลอะ’  
‘เบนบอกกับนายแบบนั้นรึ?’  
‘ไม่...แต่ผมคิดว่าเบนคงโกรธ เพราะผมเคยถูกเขาโกรธ เบนน่าจะโกรธเหมือนเขา’  
‘เขา? ใครรึ??’

นั่นสิ ใครกันนะ??

 

…ไม่ต้องนึกก็ได้ เพราะยังไงสำหรับเขา...  
...เราก็ไม่สำคัญอยู่ดี...

 

แรงบีบที่อุ้งมือช่วยเรียกสติผมให้กลับมา คริสนั่งยองๆ อยู่ตรงหน้าผม ไม่ได้ทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้แล้ว แต่ดูเหมือนเขากำลังตั้งมั่นอะไรสักอย่าง นั่นทำให้ผมแปลกใจ

‘อย่าทำแบบนี้อีกนะ’  
‘ทำไมล่ะครับ?’

 

‘เพราะฉันจะเสียใจ’

 

คำพูดนั้นทำให้ผมรู้สึกอุ่นซ่านขึ้นมาทันที

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- TBC -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

สรุปคนหลอนคือทอมหรือเราเอง? //หลบ// แต่พี่ทอมน่ารักมากๆ เลย ฮือออออ อยากกินจังค่ะ


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เพราะช่วงหลังดูเหมือนว่าทอมมีเงาตามติด ชนิดที่ว่าหากเข้าสิงได้คงสิงไปนานแล้ว (หัวเราะ)

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Hello World   
Chapter : Three  
Author : Kinumi.P  
Note : ด้วยความคลั่งไคล้ใน “เขา” คนนั้น อดไม่ได้ที่จะให้บทกับ “เขา”  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“เป็นยังไงบ้างช่วงนี้?”

ผมถามทอม ขณะกำลังดูแผลบนข้อมือทั้งสองของเขาที่กรีดครั้งล่าสุดช่วงเกือบสองสัปดาห์ก่อน ซึ่งตอนนี้เหลือทิ้งไว้เพียงแค่รอยนูนใหญ่สามสี่รอย หลังจากวันนั้นแจกันดอกไม้ที่คุณอลิเซียมักนำไปเปลี่ยนให้ทอมตามที่เจ้าตัวเคยขอไว้สมัยที่ผลการรักษาดีขึ้นมากจึงถูกงดชั่วคราว เธอบ่นเสียดายแทนเจ้าของห้องที่อดเห็นดอกไม้สวยๆ ในห้องไปอีกหลายสัปดาห์หรืออาจจะหลายเดือนขึ้นอยู่กับอาการของทอม ตอนนี้ภายในห้องของทอมจึงไม่มีอะไรที่เขาจะหยิบมาใช้ทำร้ายตัวเองได้อีกแล้ว นอกจากหนังสือ...ก็ภาวนาอย่าให้ทอมเอาหนังสือบนชั้นมาทุบหัวตัวเองก็พอ ไม่งั้นคงไม่เหลืออะไรในห้องให้ทอมนอกจากเตียงนอนกับโซฟา แค่นี้ภาพทอมนั่งซึมอยู่มุมโซฟาเพราะไม่มีหนังสือให้อ่านก็ผุดขึ้นมาให้หัวของผมอย่างง่ายดาย

 

“หลับสบายดีไหม? มีเรื่องปวดหัวรึเปล่า?”

“แล้วเบนคิดว่าช่วงนี้ผมเป็นยังไงล่ะ?” 

ผมเลิกคิ้วสูงกับคำตอบของทอมที่ใช้คำถามย้อนกลับถามผม ปกติเวลาที่ผมถามเขาแบบนี้ ทอมจะตอบกลับมาแบบปกติ สบายดี มีความสุขดี นอนไม่ค่อยหลับ รู้สึกหม่นหมองนิดหน่อย แล้วแต่ภาวะอารมณ์ของเขาในช่วงเวลานั้น

“ว่าไงครับ เบน?”  
ทอมเร่งเร้าพร้อมส่งยิ้มแต้ ดวงตาเป็นประกายวิบวับราวแสงแดดที่ตกกระทบสะท้อนผืนน้ำ จดจ่อรอคำตอบจากผมเต็มที่

เอาล่ะสิ งานท้าทายเสียแล้ว นี่ถือเป็นปฏิกิริยาสดใหม่จากทอม ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาแสดงปฏิกิริยาใหม่ให้เห็นคือ การยิ้มและเริ่มที่จะเป็นฝ่ายทักทายและเข้าหาคนอื่นก่อน นั่นคือเมื่อประมาณห้าปีที่แล้ว หลังจากที่ผมย้ายมารับช่วงต่อเคสของทอมจากหมอคนเก่า ตอนนั้นทอมป่วยเป็นโรคซึมเศร้าขั้นรุนแรงชนิดที่ว่ากลมกลืนกับผู้ป่วยในตึกพิเศษ เหตุผลหนึ่งที่ทอมอยู่ตึกพิเศษนอกจากมีครอบครัวเป็นนายทุนใหญ่ของโรงพยาบาลแล้ว เป็นเพราะก่อนหน้านั้นเขาเป็นเคสหนักจริงๆ ซึมเศร้ารุนแรงและพยายามฆ่าตัวตายอยู่ตลอดเวลา กว่าจะเป็นทอมอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ทุกวันนี้ ก็ต้องผ่านการบำบัดและยาไปหลายขนานอยู่

“เบน?”  
เสียงนุ่มๆ ของทอมเรียกสติผมจนเผลออุทานว่า ‘หา!?’ ด้วยเสียงดังลั่น ทอมหัวเราะกับท่าที่เงอะงะของผม “อย่ามัวแต่เหม่อสิ ผมคุยกับคุณอยู่นะเบน”

แน่ะ...มีการยอกย้อน เดี๋ยวตีเลย...  
ซึ่งได้แต่คิดครับ ทางปฏิบัติจริงนั้นทำไม่ได้ ไม่สิ...ผมไม่กล้าทำอะไรเขาหรอก

 

“นั่นสินะ...อืมม์”  
ผมยกมือทั้งสองข้างแตะปลายนิ้วทั้งสิบเข้าหากัน ก้มหน้าจนริมฝีปากจรดที่ข้างนิ้วชี้ สมองครุ่นคิดและทบทวน เฝ้าสังเกตปฏิกิริยาของทอมที่ดูจะใจจดจ่อกับคำตอบของผมเหลือเกิน ก่อนผมจะชี้ปลายนิ้วทั้งหมดไปทางเขาพร้อมกับคำตอบ

 

“ปกติคุณมีความสุขอยู่แล้ว แต่ช่วงนี้คุณดูจะมีความสุขมากเป็นพิเศษ...ใช่ไหม”

รอยยิ้มนั้นแทนคำตอบทั้งหมด เจิดจ้าและเปล่งประกายจริงๆ   
“ว้าว~~คุณนี่สุดยอดเลย ดูผมออกด้วย”

ก็ยิ้มแก้มแตกขนาดนั้น ใครกันจะดูไม่ออก แต่ถ้าทอมแฮปปี้ ผมก็พลอยแฮปปี้ตามไปด้วย บอกแล้วว่าคนไข้ของผมน่ารัก

 

“ผมดีใจนะที่คุณมีความสุขขนาดนี้”  
“ต้องขอบคุณคริสครับ”

คำตอบแสนซื่อของทอมทำเอาผมห่อปากเป็นรูปตัวโอ แสร้งทำเหมือนแปลกใจ ซึ่งอันที่จริงก็ไม่ผิดจากที่ผมคาดการณ์ไว้เท่าไหร่ เพราะช่วงหลังดูเหมือนว่าทอมมีเงาตามติด ชนิดที่ว่าหากเข้าสิงได้คงสิงไปนานแล้ว (หัวเราะ) คุณต้องมาเห็นด้วยตาตัวเอง แล้วคุณจะรู้ว่าที่ผมพูดนั้นมันไม่ได้เกินจริงเลยสักนิด  
คริสแทบจะผูกขาดตำแหน่งผู้ดูแลประจำตัวของทอมไปโดยปริยาย หลังจากที่มีโอกาสได้เห็นสภาพของทอมช่วงอาการป่วยกำเริบ ไอ้คนที่มีสถานะเป็นอาสาสมัครแทบจะเอาตัวเองเข้ามาในวงจรพนักงานประจำเยี่ยงหมอและพยาบาลที่โดนบวกกะเพิ่ม แต่กรณีของคริสคือด้วยความเต็มใจอย่างยิ่ง งานอาสาสมัครที่ช่วยแผนกผู้ป่วยรวมนั้น คริสยังทำหน้าที่ได้อย่างดีเลิศ เพิ่มเติมคือหนีบทอมไปไหนมาไหนด้วยกัน ดังนั้นจึงเป็นภาพที่เห็นชินตา มีคริสที่ไหน มีทอมที่นั่น ทอมอยู่ตรงไหน คริสก็จะอยู่ตรงนั้นเช่นกัน ส่วนทอม แน่นอนว่ายังคงสดใสทำตัวน่ารักจ๊ะทิงจาเหมือนเดิม ไม่สิ มากกว่าเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

นี่จะเป็นสัญญาณที่ดีรึเปล่านะ?

ผมถามตัวเองก่อนจะยิงอีกคำถามไปที่ทอมอีกครั้ง

 

“ทอมชอบผมไหม?”  
“ชอบสิครับ เบนเป็นคนดี”

 

“แล้วทอมชอบคริสไหม?”

ทอมกระพริบตาปริบๆ ดวงตากลมโตที่มองมาทางผมนั้นเป็นประกายเจิดจ้ากว่าทุกที

“ชอบสิครับ คริสเป็นคนพิเศษ”

 

คำตอบของทอมแทบทำเอาผมอยากจะตบเข่าฉาด ผมรักษาบำบัดเขามาแทบตาย ไอ้หน้าหล่อนี่มาไม่ถึงครึ่งปีทำเอาใจของคนป่วยพองฟูสดใสชนิดที่ว่ายาขนานไหนก็สู้ไม่ได้ หากคริสได้ยินคงหน้าบานแข่งกับทอมแน่นอน

 

พลังแห่งรักช่างน่ากลัว  
ทำให้คนมีพลังใจอย่างเหลือล้น 

แต่ในทางตรงกันข้าม...มันทำให้คนหลายคนสิ้นพลังใจจนแทบอยากตายเช่นเดียวกัน

 

“อ๊ะ...แต่ผมแค่ชอบเขาเป็นพิเศษนะครับ ผมไม่ได้รักเขา”

อะไรนะ!?

ไม่แน่ใจว่าผมเผลอคิดดังไป หรือแสดงออกทางสีหน้าชัดเจนเกินไป ทอมจึงละล่ำละลักตอบ   
“เอ่อ...คริสใจดีครับ ผมรู้...ทุกคนก็ใจดีกับผม แต่เอ่อ...คริสคุยกับผมดีมาก อา...ทั้งที่ทุกคนเองก็คุยกับผมดีมากเหมือนกันใช่ไหม แต่ผมจะมีความสุขมาก...ถ้าได้คุยกับเขา ก็เลยรู้สึกชอบเขามากเป็นพิเศษ แต่ไม่ถึงกับรัก”

ผมได้แต่ส่ายหัวแบบขำขัน ทอมตัวร้ายที่พูดประโยคราวกับสารภาพรักและหักอกไปพร้อมกันได้อย่างน่าเอ็นดู (เพราะผมไม่ใช่คนที่โดนทอมหักอกนี่) ลองให้เจ้าตัวมาได้ยินประโยคเมื่อครู่จากปากทอมดูสิ ไอ้หน้าที่บานๆ เมื่อครู่นี้ คงหุบแทบไม่ทันแน่นอน (หัวเราะ)

“อ้าว...แล้วกัน ไม่ได้รักหรอกรึ?” ทอมพยักหน้าน้อยๆ ทั้งที่ยังคงรอยยิ้มไว้ที่ริมฝีปากและดวงตาไม่เปลี่ยน “ตอนอยู่กับคริส คุณก็ดูมีความสุขดีนี่?”

คนไข้ของผมเอียงคอเล็กน้อย เปลี่ยนสีหน้าเป็นการแสดงความลังเล เขาหลบตาผมชั่วครู่ ยิงฟันพร้อมหายใจเข้าจนได้ยินเสียงลมรอดผ่านซี่ฟันขาว ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีเทาเขียวจะมองที่ผมอีกครั้ง พร้อมประกายในดวงตาที่จางลงเล็กน้อย  
“ครับ ผมมีความสุขเวลาเห็นเขา แต่ผมรักเขาไม่ได้หรอก”

 

“ทำไมกัน?”  
คำถามของผมทำให้ทอมก้มลงมองต่ำ นิ้วเรียวยาวที่เคยประสานกันเงียบๆ บนหน้าตักภายใต้กางเกงผู้ป่วย ถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นเกี่ยว ดึง และรั้งกันเอง ทอมบิดข้อมือไปมาราวกับหวังให้นิ้วมือทั้งสองข้างพันชุลมุน แน่นอนว่าทุกปฏิกิริยาของเขาอยู่ภายในสายตาของผมทุกอย่าง 

 

“.......ทอมไม่ควรเจ็บเพราะใครอีกแล้ว”

เสียงนั้นถูกเปล่งออกมาจากปากของทอม ด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาราวเสียงกระซิบ สำเนียงงึมงำอยู่ในลำคอ ก่อนทอมจะเงยหน้าเล็กน้อยพร้อมเอียงคอ ดวงตาสีเทาเขียวคู่เดิมจับจ้องมาที่ผม 

แต่สิ่งที่เปลี่ยนคือประกายในดวงตาที่เคยสุกสกาวราวกับดาวฤกษ์นั้นเลือนหายไป 

ผมดึงสีหน้าอมภูมิกลับคืนมา พร้อมส่งยิ้มให้กับคนตรงหน้า

“สวัสดี...อดัม”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- TBC -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บรรยากาศตอนนี้ทำให้ผมรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองย้อนกลับไปอยู่บนโต๊ะอาหารตอนเจ็ดขวบ

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Hello World   
Chapter : Four  
Author : Kinumi.P  
Note : เป็นตอนที่แต่งอย่างสบายใจที่สุดเลยค่ะตอนนี้ 55555555  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

ป่านนี้ทอมจะกินข้าวรึยังนะ?   
รู้สึกช่วงบ่ายมีนัดตรวจกับเบน เดี๋ยวซื้อขนมไปฝากด้วยดีกว่า จำได้ว่าทอมชอบกินขนมหวาน วันนี้เอาเป็นพุดดิ้งดีไหมนะ? จะว่าไปตรงข้ามร้านขนมมีร้านดอกไม้ด้วย ทอมชอบดอกไม้...อา ไม่สิช่วงนี้ไม่ได้ เบนสั่งงดวางแจกันดอกไม้ในห้องอยู่ งั้นหาหนังสือไปฝากเพิ่มอีกอย่างก็แล้วกัน 

 

“เป็นบ้าอะไรของนาย?”  
“น่าขนลุกชะมัด”

ประโยคแรกมาจากพี่ชายผม ส่วนประโยคที่สองมาจากน้องชายของผม แค่นี้ก็ทำให้รู้ว่าสองคนนี้รักผมมากแค่ไหน ผมตั้งสติอีกครั้งเพื่อพบว่าดวงตาสีฟ้าสองคู่สี่ข้างจับจ้องมาที่ตัวเอง อดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะเบาๆ ในลำคอ เลียมทำหน้าเบ้พลางพึมพำว่าเกลียดผมชะมัด แต่ผมก็ขอบคุณเขากลับพร้อมทำเสียงหัวเราะแบบเดิม

“เดี๋ยวยิ้ม เดี๋ยวทำหน้าเครียด แล้วก็กลับมายิ้ม อย่างกับคนบ้า”  
“สงสัยอยู่กับคนบ้ามากไป เลยซึมซับนิสัยกลับมา”  
“นั่นก็พูดเกินไปเลียม...คริสมันบ้าของมันอยู่แล้ว มีแต่คนบ้าเท่านั้นที่อยากเป็นยูนิคอร์น” (พูดจาหยาบคาบ มันเรียกว่าจินตนาการ เพราะหากอิงบรรทัดฐานของนายนะลุค เด็กทุกคนคงเป็นบ้ากันหมด)  
“อ้อ...จริงด้วย”  
“ความจริงนายควรไปอยู่ที่นั่นในฐานะคนไข้มากกว่าอาสาสมัครนะ”  
แล้วพี่น้องผมก็หัวเราะอย่างครื้นเครง เห็นไหม ผมเป็นที่รักของพวกเขามากแค่ไหน

“เออ แล้วเมื่อไหร่นายจะกลับมาช่วยงานที่บ้าน คุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธต้องการคนงานเพิ่ม”  
ลุคถามผมโดยที่สายตาและสองมือยังคงจดจ่อกับการหั่นเนื้อสเต็กตรงหน้า ในขณะที่น้องชายอย่างเลียมนั่งเท้าคางด้วยท่าทางเอื่อยเฉื่อยดูพี่ชายคนโตของบ้านจัดการกับอาหารเที่ยงจานที่สองสลับกับการมองหน้าผม “แม่ต้องการคนมาช่วยดูแลวัว” พูดจบเนื้อที่อดีตเคยเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตสี่ขาตัวใหญ่ที่ลุคพูดถึงก็อันตธานหายเข้าไปในปากของเจ้าตัว ผมยักไหล่อย่างไม่ยี่หระ  
“เมื่อไหร่ก็เมื่อนั้น”  
“ขอบใจว่ะ กระจ่างขึ้นเยอะเลย” 

“ทำไม? นายคนเดียวเอาไม่อยู่งั้นรึ?”  
“เอาอยู่ แต่แม่คงแยกไม่ออกว่าไหนลุค ไหนวัว”  
สิ้นคำพูดของเลียมก็จบด้วยเสียงหัวเราะกลางวงมื้อกลางวันอีกครั้ง เว้นแต่คนถูกพาดพิงที่โวยวายแบบไม่จริงจังนัก “เฮ้! นายอยู่ข้างใครกันแน่วะเลียม”

ผมยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นดื่มด้วยท่าทีขำขันกับท่าทางลอยหน้าลอยตาของน้องชาย บรรยากาศตอนนี้ทำให้ผมรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองย้อนกลับไปอยู่บนโต๊ะอาหารตอนเจ็ดขวบที่พวกเราสามพี่น้องพูดคุยหยอกล้อจนกระทั่งแม่ต้องปรามเมื่อการเล่นของเราเริ่มจะเข้าข่ายพฤติกรรมที่เรียกว่าเสียมารยาทบนโต๊ะอาหาร ในขณะที่พ่อจะคอยเอ่ยปากชมอาหารฝีมือแม่อยู่ไม่ขาด

 

“แล้วงานอาสาเป็นยังไงบ้าง? บอกตรงๆ ฉันโคตรแปลกใจตอนที่นายบอกว่าจะไปเป็นอาสาสมัครที่โรงพยาบาล”  
“นั่นสิ คิดยังไงถึงไป”

ผมถูกจับจ้องด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าสองคู่ที่เหมือนกับผมเป๊ะอีกครั้ง ปลายนิ้วถูกยกแตะที่ริมฝีปากทำเสียงฮึมฮัมในลำคอเพราะกำลังคิดเรียบเรียงคำพูด 

“คงเพราะอยากทำอะไรเพื่อคนอื่นบ้างล่ะมั้ง?”

เมื่อเห็นว่าความสงสัยยังไม่จางหายไปจากใบหน้าของลุคกับเลียม ผมจึงกระแอมสองสามทีพลางยืดตัวนั่งตรงเพื่อขยายความให้กระจ่าง  
“คือ...ตอนอยู่กองทัพมันเป็นการรับใช้ประเทศชาติใช่ไหม ปกป้องประเทศ ปกป้องความสงบของผู้คน แต่ว่าภายใต้การปกป้องเหล่านั้น มีคนอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งที่ต้องเจ็บปวดจากการกระทำของพวกเรา เพราะฉะนั้นฉันถึงอยากจะทำอะไรเพื่อคนอื่นโดยที่ไม่ต้องทำให้ใครเจ็บปวด...หรือช่วยลดความเจ็บปวดของพวกเขาได้บ้างก็ยังดี...”

“ยอดเลยคริส ประโยคพวกนั้นทำให้เลียมกลายเป็นพวกไร้แก่นสารในชีวิตขึ้นมาเลย แม่แทบช็อคเลยล่ะตอนที่รู้ว่าลูกชายคนเล็กคว้าสาวติสท์แตกมาเป็นแฟน”  
“เฮ้! นั่นมันตอนแรกๆ แต่ตอนนี้แม่ชอบไมลีย์ นายก็ได้เห็นความน่ารักของเธอแล้วนี่”  
คราวนี้เป็นทีของลุคที่ทำหน้าเบ้ด้วยความหมั่นไส้กับการออกโรงปกป้องแฟนสาวของเลียม นึกแล้วก็ขำไม่หายตอนที่แม่เจอกับแฟนของเลียมครั้งแรก คุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธถึงขั้นมากระซิบกระซาบกับผมที่หลังครัวว่าเป็นเพราะบ้านเราทำฟาร์มวัวรึ เลียมถึงได้หาแฟนที่เจาะจมูกราวกับจะให้สนตะพายแบบนั้น แต่แน่นอนว่าผมไม่เคยเล่าให้เลียมฟัง

 

“งั้นขอตัวก่อนล่ะ ฉันจะไปโรงพยาบาลแล้ว” ผมลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนหยิบเป้เก่าๆ ขึ้นมาสะพายบนไหล่ พี่ชายผมขมวดคิ้วด้วยท่าทางเหมือนจะจริงจัง ผายมือมาข้างหน้า บนจานที่ยังมีเนื้อสเต็กเหลืออยู่อีกครึ่งชิ้น 

“จะไปแล้วรึ? นี่ฉันยังกินไม่หมดเลยนะ”   
“ขืนรอนาย ฉันไม่ได้ไปทำงานกันพอดี”

“ขยันจริงพ่อคุณ...หรือว่ามีจุดประสงค์อื่นแอบแฝง?”  
คำพูดของเลียมทำเอาผมชะงักไปเล็กน้อย ผมเลิกคิ้วสูงแทนคำถาม ส่วนน้องชายหรี่ตามองผมกลับได้อย่างน่าหมั่นไส้ จนผมแอบตั้งปณิธานอยู่ในใจว่าสักวันผมจะดึงขนตาล่างมันให้หมดเลย 

“จริงๆ แล้วจะไปจีบพยาบาลล่ะสิ”   
“ไร้สาระ”  
“ก็ได้ งั้นขอแก้ใหม่ แสดงว่าจะจีบคนไข้?”

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่พี่น้องผมหัวเราะกันแบบไม่เกรงใจโต๊ะข้างๆ ผมเพียงแค่ยกยิ้มตามปกติ

ไว้ให้ทอมหายก่อนเถอะ เลียม  
แฟนนายที่แม่ชอบหนักชอบหนาก็ตกกระป๋องเอาง่ายๆ ได้เหมือนกัน

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- TBC -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ถึงแม้ข้อมือของเขาจะไม่ได้เล็กบางแบบผู้หญิง แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่ข้อมือของคนสุขภาพดีเท่าไหร่  
> ถึงอย่างนั้นข้อมือของคนที่ดูไร้เรี่ยวแรงเนี่ยล่ะ ที่ลงแรงกรีดจนท้องแขนเหวอะหวะมาหลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้ว

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Hello World

Chapter : Five

Author : Kinumi.P

Note : อดัมมมมมมมม~~~~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

เป็นเพราะความเงียบที่เข้าปกคลุมภายในห้อง ทำให้รับรู้ถึงความหม่นหมองที่แผ่ออกจากร่างของคนไข้ตรงหน้า จากคนที่เคยนั่งหลังเหยียดตรงปานผู้ดีอังกฤษแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นการนั่งค่อมหลังด้วยท่าทางซึมเซา สีหน้าเรียบเฉยผิดกับ ‘ทอม’ ทำให้ผมเผลอถอนหายใจ ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายเลือกที่จะเปิดปากเริ่มบทสนทนาอีกครั้ง

 

“...ไม่ได้เจอกันนาน...คุณหมอ...”

 

สำเนียงภาษาอังกฤษชัดเจนไม่ต่างจากยามปกติ แต่น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำและแผ่วเบาราวกับจะขาดใจได้ตลอดเวลานั้นเป็นการยืนยันว่าคนตรงหน้าเป็นใครอื่นที่ไม่ใช่คนไข้อารมณ์ดีที่ผมคุยจนมาถึงก่อนหน้านี้

 

“นั่นสิ นานแล้วนะที่เราไม่ได้เจอกันตรงๆ”

 

ทอม...ไม่สิ อดัมพยักหน้าหนึ่งครั้งด้วยท่าทีเอื่อยเฉื่อย ผมพึมพำกับตัวเองว่ากี่ปีแล้วนะ แล้วอดัมก็ยกนิ้วโป้ง นิ้วชี้ และนิ้วกลางค้างไว้กลางอากาศ อ้อ...จริงด้วย สามปี...ผมบอกเขาว่าขอบคุณ อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับรู้พร้อมกับลดมือลง เขาเอียงคอไปมาอย่างเชื่องช้า พฤติกรรมเหล่านั้นนำพาให้ผมถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง ตั้งศอกกับที่วางแขน ใช้ปลายนิ้วเคาะขมับ คงเพราะเห็นท่าทีของผม อดัมถึงได้กระพริบตากลมโตสองที หางคิ้วตกลู่เหมือนกับไหล่ของเขา

 

“...ดูคุณหมอหนักใจ”

“ไม่ขนาดนั้น แค่แปลกใจ...นิดหน่อย”

 

อันที่จริงคือผมโกหก ความจริงหัวผมปวดจี๊ดๆ ราวกับว่ามีใครจับหัวผมยัดใส่เครื่องบีบขมับ ทันทีที่บุคลิกเจ้าปัญหาของทอมออกมาแบบไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว ใช่ว่าผมไม่เคยรับมือกับเขา แต่เพราะเขาไม่เคยออกมาในช่วงเวลาที่ทอมยังคงใช้ชีวิตตามปกติ อดัมมักจะมาในช่วงที่ทอมหลับแล้วตื่นขึ้นมาเป็นอดัมจนกว่าจะถึงเวลาที่อดัมนอนหลับ (จะด้วยความตั้งใจหรือถูกวางยานอนหลับก็ตาม) สองคนนี้เหมือนผลัดกันตื่นคนละช่วงเวลา กลางวันของทอม กลางคืนของอดัม

 

 

“ผมแค่แปลกใจที่คุณออกมาตอนกลางวันแสกๆ”

 

“...ผมไม่ใช่ผีเสียหน่อย”

สิ้นประโยค มุมปากของอดัมยกขึ้นสูงเล็กน้อย อาจไม่ชัดเจนแต่ผมถือว่ามันเป็นรอยยิ้ม เพราะการที่อดัมยิ้มนั้นจัดว่าหาดูได้ยากพอๆ กับที่ทอมทำหน้าบึ้งตึง สองคนนี้เหมือนเป็นขั้วตรงข้ามของกันและกัน

 

“...อีกอย่าง....คุณ...พูดเหมือนผมไม่เคยออกมา...ทั้งที่เมื่อก่อน...เป็นผมไม่ใช่รึ...ที่พวกคุณเจอบ่อยๆ”

อดัมวาดมือไปมากลางอากาศราวกับโบกสะบัด เขาดูมีชีวิตชีวาขึ้นมาเมื่อได้เห็นบรรดาร่องรอยทั้งเก่าและใหม่บนแขนขาวซีด “ถึงจะมีมาใหม่...แต่ก็ถือว่าน้อยลงเยอะ...หากเทียบกับเมื่อก่อน...คุณภูมิใจไหม?” ท้ายประโยคเขาหันมาถามผม

 

“จะภูมิใจกว่านี้...ถ้ามันไม่มีอีกเลย”

“...ถ้างั้น...คุณคงไม่มีวันได้ภาคภูมิใจหรอก...คุณหมอ”

“มันก็ไม่แน่หรอก”

 

คนตัวซีดเลิกคิ้วขึ้นด้วยท่าทีสนอกสนใจ ดวงตาเฉื่อยชาราวปลาตายนั่นเป็นประกายเล็กน้อย “...ดูคุณหมอมั่นใจ?”

“ไม่ถึงขนาดนั้น แต่ผมค่อนข้างแน่ใจ”

 

“...อย่าลืมสิคุณหมอ...พวกเรา...อยู่ที่นี่มาหลายปีแล้ว...”

“แต่อาการของทอมดีขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ไม่ใช่รึ? ดูจากการที่ช่วงเวลาของ ‘ทอม’ ยาวนานขึ้นมากกว่าแต่ก่อน นั่นถือเป็นสัญญาณที่ดีสำหรับผมนะ”

 

“...แม้ว่าทอมจะไม่รับรู้...ความเป็นไปของโลก...เท่าที่ควรจะเป็น?”

“โอเค ข้อนี้ผมยอมรับ คุณยังอยู่กับความเป็นจริงมากกว่าทอมเสียอีก อันนี้ผมชื่นชมคุณเลยล่ะ...จากใจ”

อดัมกระพริบตาปริบๆ “...ขอบคุณ”

 

ท่าทางอ่อนเดียงสาของคนตรงหน้าทำให้ผมถอนหายใจหนักพร้อมทิ้งตัวลงพนักพิงแบบไม่สนใจจะวางท่าอีกต่อไป

“ถ้าคุณเลิกทำร้ายตัวเอง หรือทอมอยู่กับความเป็นจริง มันคงไม่น่าปวดหัวขนาดนี้ พูดก็พูดเถอะ...สำหรับผม การมีหลายบุคคลิกมันก็ไม่ได้แย่อะไร ถือว่าเป็นการรับมือกับปัญหาส่วนบุคคล แถมเหมือนได้คนรู้จักเพิ่มมาอีกคนต่างหาก แต่ติดตรงที่ว่าบุคลิกของคุณทั้งคู่มันยังไม่สามารถกลับไปใช้ชีวิตตามปกติได้เนี่ยสิ”

 

“...ไม่งั้นเขาจะเรียกว่าคนป่วยรึ? จริงไหม...คุณหมอ?”

 

คราวนี้ผมได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอของอดัมอย่างชัดเจน ผมพึมพำกลับไปว่าจริงของเขา อดัมดูรื่นรมย์ขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยจนผมอยากจะพูดแหย่เหลือเกินว่าเขายิ้มบ่อยเกินไปแล้วสำหรับวันนี้ ไม่ใช่มันไม่ดี แต่อดัมรู้ตัวไหมว่าตัวเองเปลี่ยนไปแล้วบ้างเช่นเดียวกับทอม อย่างน้อยนี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมได้มีโอกาสพูดคุยกับเขายาวๆ แบบนี้ เพราะที่ผ่านมาเขาแทบจะไม่พูดคุยกับใครเลย

 

ผมถึงบอกว่ามันเป็นสัญญาณที่ดี

 

 

“เป็นยังไงบ้างช่วงนี้?”

คราวนี้อดัมมองผมด้วยสีหน้างุนงง อ้าปากเหมือนจะพูดอะไร แต่ก็หุบลงไปเหมือนเดิม ดวงตาสีเดียวกับทอมกรอกไปมาช้าๆ (สำหรับผมมันคืออาการเลิ่กลั่กด้วยความประหม่า เพราะปกติอดัมชอบมองที่จุดใดจุดหนึ่งเป็นเวลานาน) แล้วเป็นอีกครั้งที่เขายอมตอบคำถามผมด้วยคำถาม

 

“...คุณถามไปแล้ว....จริงไหม?”

 

“ตอนนั้นผมถามทอม แต่เวลานี้...คุณอยู่ที่นี่ ผมก็ต้องถามคุณสิ”

“...เอ่อ..........ก็ไม่....แย่อะไร”

 

“สำหรับคุณนั่นคือสบายดีสินะ”

“........ก็.........ไม่รู้สิ”

 

ท่าทีผ่อนคลายของอดัมทำให้ผมกล้าที่จะยื่นมือสัมผัสกับความสากของผ้าพันแผลในตอนที่จับข้อมือเล็กของเขา อดัมแค่มองตามด้วยความแปลกใจเล็กน้อย ถึงแม้ข้อมือของเขาจะไม่ได้เล็กบางแบบผู้หญิง แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่ข้อมือของคนสุขภาพดีเท่าไหร่ ถึงอย่างนั้นข้อมือของคนที่ดูไร้เรี่ยวแรงเนี่ยล่ะ ที่ลงแรงกรีดจนท้องแขนเหวอะหวะมาหลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้ว

ผมเคยถามทอมว่าเจ็บไหม เขาบอกผมว่ามันแค่ชาและปวดหนึบแต่เขาไม่เจ็บ ทอมไม่เคยรับรู้ความรู้สึกตอนที่กรีดแขนตัวเอง เพราะคนที่ทำร้ายตัวเองนั้นคืออดัม แต่ผมไม่เคยมีโอกาสได้ถามคำถามนั้นกับเขา...จนกระทั่งตอนนี้

 

“คุณรู้สึกเจ็บไหมเวลาที่......ทำแบบนี้?”

 

ดวงตาเบิกกว้างขึ้นราวกับเป็นคำถามที่ไม่คาดคิด ท่าทีสบายๆ นั่นหายไปแล้วเนื่องจากสามารถรับรู้ถึงความเกร็งของข้อมือคนป่วย “........ผม....” ท่าทางอึกอักราวกับจะพูดอะไรออกมา แต่แล้วริมฝีปากกลับเม้มแน่นจนเป็นเส้นตรง อดัมก้มหน้าต่ำ หลับตาอย่างเชื่องช้า เพียงชั่วครู่ก็ลืมตาขึ้นพร้อมประกายแวววาวในดวงตาสีเทาเขียวที่กลับคืนมา เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าออกช้าๆ พร้อมจังหวะที่ท่านั่งของคนขาดความมั่นใจเมื่อสักครู่เปลี่ยนเป็นการนั่งหลังเหยียดตรง เป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่า ‘ทอม’ กลับมาแล้ว

เขาทำหน้างุนงงเมื่อเห็นว่าผมจับที่ข้อมือของเขาแต่ไม่ได้ดึงมือกลับแต่อย่างใด เป็นผมที่จับแจงวางมือของเขาไว้ที่หน้าตักของเจ้าของ ทอมหันรีหันขวางมองรอบตัวไปมา มองมือทั้งสองที่วางบนตักตัวเองสลับกับมองหน้าผมด้วยความแปลกใจ เห็นท่าทางของทอมแล้วผมรู้สึกเบาใจจึงเอ่ยปากถามแม้จะรู้อยู่แก่ใจดีว่าเมื่อครู่นี้เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา

“เป็นอะไรไป ทอม”

 

“เอ่อ.......อันที่จริง...มันอาจฟังดูแปลกๆ ไม่รู้สิ แต่ผม....รู้สึกเหมือนสติหลุดไปครู่ใหญ่เลย”

“คุณคงแค่เหม่อ”

 

ทอมหัวเราะอย่างเขินอาย แก้มขาวซีดกลายเป็นสีชมพูระเรื่อ “เอะเฮะเฮะ น่าอายจริง กำลังคุยกับเบนอยู่แท้ๆ แต่เมื่อกี้ผมรู้สึกเหมือนตัวตนผมหายไปเลยล่ะ แปลกดีนะครับ”

“แปลกดีจริงๆ หรือว่า...มีใครอีกคนอยู่ในตัวของคุณนะ? แล้วเมื่อกี้เขาออกมาโดยที่คุณไม่รู้ตัว??”

 

ทอมหัวเราะเสียงใสราวกับถูกอกถูกใจคำพูดล้อเล่น (ที่ผมจงใจพูดออกมา) นักหนา

เขายิ้ม...เป็นยิ้มที่สวยงามและเหงาหงอยไปในเวลาเดียวกัน

 

“ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นก็ดีสิครับ อย่างน้อยผมก็มีคนที่จะอยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไป”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  TBC  -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จริงๆ แอบเชียร์คุณหมอกับอดัมนะคะ 5555555555  
> อยากให้พี่ทอมหายป่วย แต่ถ้าหายป่วยบุคคลิกของอดัมอาจไม่จำเป็นอีกต่อไป  
> ไม่นะ อยากให้มีทั้งพี่ทอมและอดัม ให้พี่คริส Three so--//โดนตบ
> 
> ขอบคุณท่านที่ติดตามค่ะ //โค้ง  
> ถึงจะไม่ค่อยเข้าใจระบบของเว็บนี้ แต่ก็...จิ้มคุโดก็ได้นะคะ ถ้าสะดวก (ฮา)


End file.
